indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:MADHURASHTAKAM मधुराष्टकम् POPULAR NEW SHRI KRISHNA BHAJAN VERY BEAUTIFUL SONG
Description Beautiful songs Lord Krishna. madhurashtakam with lyrics - shri krishna bhajan. Subscribe and Stay updated for more krishna Mantras & Bhajans - http://goo.gl/j8k2n ॥ मधुराष्टकम् ॥ अधरं मधुरं वदनं मधुरं नयनं मधुरं हसितं मधुरं । हृदयं मधुरं गमनं मधुरं मधुराधिपते रखिलं मधुरं ॥१॥ (Krishna's) lips are sweet, (his) face is sweet, (his) eyes are sweet and (his) smile is sweet. (Krishna's) heart is sweet and (his) walk is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. 20:28, октября 23, 2018 (UTC)Indubhushandas (обсуждение) वचनं मधुरं चरितं मधुरं वसनं मधुरं वलितं मधुरं । चलितं मधुरं भ्रमितं मधुरं मधुराधिपते रखिलं मधुरं ॥२॥ (Krishna's) words are sweet, (his) character is sweet, (his) garments are sweet and (his) posture is sweet. (Krishna's) movements are sweet and (his) wandering is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. 20:28, октября 23, 2018 (UTC)Indubhushandas (обсуждение) वेणुर्मधुरो रेणुर्मधुरः पाणिर्मधुरः पादौ मधुरौ । नृत्यं मधुरं सख्यं मधुरं मधुराधिपते रखिलं मधुरं ॥३॥ (Krishna's) flute-playing is sweet, (his) foot-dust is sweet, (his) hands are sweet and (his) feet are sweet. (Krishna's) dancing is sweet and (his) company is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. 20:28, октября 23, 2018 (UTC)Indubhushandas (обсуждение) गीतं मधुरं पीतं मधुरं भुक्तं मधुरं सुप्तं मधुरं । रूपं मधुरं तिलकं मधुरं मधुराधिपते रखिलं मधुरं ॥४॥ (Krishna's) song is sweet, (his) drinking is sweet, (his) eating is sweet and (his)sleeping are sweet. (Krishna's) beautiful form is sweet and (his) 'tilak' is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. 20:28, октября 23, 2018 (UTC)Indubhushandas (обсуждение) करणं मधुरं तरणं मधुरं हरणं मधुरं रमणं मधुरं । वमितं मधुरं शमितं मधुरं मधुराधिपते रखिलं मधुरं ॥५॥ (Krishna's) deeds are sweet, (his) conquest is sweet, (his) stealing is sweet and (his) love-play is sweet. (Krishna's) exuberance is sweet and (his) relaxation is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. 20:28, октября 23, 2018 (UTC)Indubhushandas (обсуждение) गुञ्जा मधुरा माला मधुरा यमुना मधुरा वीची मधुरा । सलिलं मधुरं कमलं मधुरं मधुराधिपते रखिलं मधुरं ॥६॥ (Krishna's) gunja-berry necklace is sweet, (his) garland is sweet, (his) Yamuna river is sweet and (his) Yamuna's waves are sweet. (Krishna's) Yamuna's water is sweet and (his) lotus flowers are sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. 20:28, октября 23, 2018 (UTC)Indubhushandas (обсуждение) गोपी मधुरा लीला मधुरा युक्तं मधुरं मुक्तं मधुरं। दृष्टं मधुरं सृष्टं मधुरं मधुराधिपते रखिलं मधुरं ॥७॥ (Krishna's) 'gopis' are sweet, (his) frolicking is sweet, (his) union is sweet and (his) deliverance is sweet. (Krishna's) glances are sweet and (his) etiquette is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. 20:28, октября 23, 2018 (UTC)Indubhushandas (обсуждение) गोपा मधुरा गावो मधुरा यष्टिर्मधुरा सृष्टिर्मधुरा । दलितं मधुरं फलितं मधुरं मधुराधिपते रखिलं मधुरं ॥८॥ (Krishna's) 'gopas' are sweet, (his) cows are sweet, (his) herding stick is sweet and (his) creation is sweet. (Krishna's) breaking is sweet and (his) bringing to fruition is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. 20:28, октября 23, 2018 (UTC)Indubhushandas (обсуждение) Title - Madhurashtakam Singer - Trisha Parui Music - Gourab Shome ------------ Do comment and share the video with your loved ones. Like us on Facebook - https://goo.gl/doxT7X Circle us on G - https://goo.gl/xrHBLc Follow us on twitter - https://goo.gl/CNRX7r Follow us on Instagram - https://goo.gl/Iwe0uu Find us on in.Pinterest - https://goo.gl/JZMdHW Click Below for More Peaceful & Religious Music Videos:- http://goo.gl/j8k2n